Anglia
The Kingdom of Anglia is a state in the Kingdom of Aloia. Anglia is a historically important state in Aloia. Following the marriage of Anglia and Northumbria's monarchs, the 1417 Peace of Halle resulted in the King of Anglia and Northumbria reigning over all the territories of the Baltic League. In 1593, the Baltic League's dominion was renamed Aloia, and the common monarch took "King of Aloia" as his primary title, however the monarch keeps the phrase, "King of Anglia and Northumbria," in the beginning of their full official title. Anglia is located in the Aloian peninsula, the cultural, political, and economic center of the Kingdom of Aloia. The Archbishop of Minneapolis, is seated at Grace Cathedral in Minneapolis. Minneapolis is the most populous city in Aloia, and the home of most major Aloian corporations. Anglia is also sometimes referred to as Minnesota, a reference to the state's longest and largest river. History Anglia takes its name from the Angles, a Germanic ethnic group brought into the area by Eurasia. Anglia's history is largely the history of Minneapolis. The city was founded thousands of years ago by Germanic tribes brought in by Eurasia after they crushed the native Greeks. The city was built further downstream, in the Biscay Valley, but as global sea levels rose, the city had to be moved to higher locations multiple times. The original townsite is underwater now, and a joint Aloian-Arveyran archaeological expedition explored and documented the seafloor ruins in 1994. The city became a major trading point between the peoples of ancient Arveyres and the Germanic tribes moving further west. The city grew and eventually became an anchor of the Baltic League, a commercial and defensive confederation of merchant guilds and their market cities. The city's region of direct influence grew quickly, with most of the territory along the Minnesota River and Mankato River. In the 1300s, the city's monarch also captured the thrones of the Grand Duchy of Svea and Duchies of Saxony and Hanover. The city's sphere of influence took its name from the city. Minneapolis takes its name a corruption of its original name Neapolis, meaning New City, from the Greek prefix nea-'', meaning new, and the suffix ''-polis, meaning city. Following the 1390 marriage of King Erik IV of Northumbria and Victoria II of Anglia, the member states of the Baltic League entered into negotiations to recognize the unified Anglia-Northumbria dynasty as the monarch of the whole League. These negotiations resulted in the 1417 Peace of Halle, which established the Anglian monarch as the ruler of the League. In 1517, a Saxon monk named Martin Luther published his Ninety-Five Theses, igniting the Protestant Reformation. Luther's ideas spread through the Baltic League, where they gained their largest following in Minneapolis. Luther's writings followed the trade routes of the League and the churches of each member state broke from the Church of Cadiz in the 1520s. In 1536, the independent churches formed an organization known as the Church of the Baltics, with the Archbishop of Uppsala as its leader. The 1593 Uppsala Synod saw the official establishment of the Kingdom of Aloia, with Anglia and its supporting duchies as the most significant founding members. At this point the King of Anglia became more universally known as the King of Aloia instead. Minneapolis continued to grow throughout all of this history, becoming (and remaining) the largest city of Aloia. The city was the capital of Aloia from 1752 to 1849. Today, Minneapolis is one of the largest cities in the world and a leader in technology, banking, and industry. The rest of Anglia is renowned for its thousands of lakes and natural beauty, as well as dominant agricultural economy. Anglia is widely considered the leader of the Kingdom of Aloia, contributing most of its Chancellors and political leaders. Media out of Minneapolis shapes most of Aloian culture. Category:Aloia